Heaven's Lost Property: Better Life
by Dragonic Angel
Summary: What if Tomoki wasn't such an ass and oblivious to the girls affections? What if he actually judged them on looks and love instead of the tit size? It would be nice right? Let's see what happens. All girls will like him as clearly obvious in the anime. None of that perverted bullshit though. If you want perversion, watch the anime. Tomoki X Sohara, Nymph, Ikaros, and Astraea


Hi guys and OH FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!

I watched the anime of Heaven's lost property as it is called in English.

Personally, it was good.

I liked the fact that it had girls learning to feel.

The one thing that got a little too out of hand was Tomoki's constant perversion.

I have come up with a solution to that.

I am writing this story to rewrite his history.

He is most certainly NOT a perv in this so if that is what you wanted was perversion then get the hell off of this story and watch the damn anime.

As for me, I thought that things could go alot better if he wasn't that bad. Also, he isn't gonna be such an ass to everyone.

I do not give a flying fuck if I am going so fucking far off the canon, I wish he would just be fucking normal!

This is the only way...

Chapter 1: My Angeloid, Ikaros

* * *

My name is Tomoki, I have been friends with Sohara for as long as I can remember.

I always thought that peace and quiet was the best way to live.

Live a simple life. Have a friend and be able to enjoy the easy life.

At least that is what I thought was nice.

That is,...until _that night._

The night that I met _her._

_Normal POV _

Tomoki had been asked to go out to a spot near the old cherry blossom tree to observe something.

His new found friend couldn't come and his childhood friend wasn't allowed out after dark so she was stuck at her place.

Tomoki was about to walk away when all of a sudden, a ball of fire was falling straight for him.

He jumped to evade it just in time.

Then, all these pieces of columns were falling after it.

He looked and it was a person that was the ball of fire.

He said "Wait a minute! People don't have wings!"

He started to run away but then felt bad for leaving the creature behind.

He reluctantly went back and dragged her away with him.

Out of nowhere, a giant column was headed straight for them.

He then shot up, several hundred feet in the air.

He was flying with help from the creature that he saved.

He then heard her say "Imprinting process activate."

Her choker that she had on, the chain was materializing and wrapping around his hand.

She said "Imprinting process complete. Hello master. I am a pet class angeloid, Ikaros. You are my master. Whatever it is you wish, I will do."

Tomoki passed out after that.

**Morning **

Ikaros said "Good morning master. Did you sleep well?"

Tomoki woke up and said "Oh yeah, I forgot. Last night was real. Good morning Ikaros. Why do you wait for me to wake up?"

Ikaros said "As an angeloid, I do not have the ability to sleep. I exist only to serve my master. Please give me an order."

Tomoki thought that this would be a good time to ask about why he is her master but decided to ask "Does this chain ever come off?"

She said "No, it is a sign that we are tied to our master and do his will. As long as you have the chain connecting to you, it proves that you are my master and I will always do what you wish."

He heard some knocking and then came the last person he wanted to see right now.

Sohara walked in with a very pissed look and said "Tomoki, who is that? AND WHY IS SHE ON A LEASH TIED TO YOUR HAND!?"

He was beaten very badly and after he recovered, he said "If you would listen to me every once in a while before you fucking beat me up then maybe you would KNOW!"

She apologized and said "Sorry Tomoki. I was caught off guard and freaked out."

He said "It's okay, just figure stuff out before you start chopping first. Now, to start, this here, is Ikaros. She is a pet class Angeloid and apparently, last night, when you were supposed to be out there with me, it happened. She fell out of the sky. I saved her from being crushed by this pillar that followed her down but in return, she saved me as well. Somewhere and somehow, she attached herself to me. She called it the 'imprinting process'. It allows this chain to grow from their choker and they become attached to a single person. As weird as it sounds, I am her master."

He let that sink in while he was about to say something when Sohara said "So what, Ikaros has to obey your every wish?"

Ikaros answered and said "Yes, since he is my master. I must obey every command that he gives me. I am his faithful slave and I will do anything he wishes."

Tomoki said "Whoa...I knew I was her master but I didn't think about it that much. So whatever I tell you, you have to do it?"

Ikaros nodded.

Sohara said "Okay, I know he will be nice and all but still...If you ever do anything to her, I will personally kill you."

Tomoki said "Why would I do anything to her? She is nice and sweet and stays by my side no matter what. I always dreamt of having a personal servant to do my will and now that it happened, I am gonna be the best ever. No more of that bullshit like before. I swear this Sohara, I will never be like that again."

Sohara was happy and yet sad.

She thought 'I'm happy that he isn't gonna be a total d-bag. I am happy that he won't do anything and that now he has a friend to be with him. I am happy...right?'

* * *

I know that it isn't the longest but I was pressed for time... I promise that the next one will be even longer and even better. This story will continue on for a while. Don't worry, the rest of the gang will be there as well.

For now, see you later and I really want to see how this plays out.

More angeloids abound and alot more love given to them that they deserve now that he isn't focused solely on the tits.

Just saying...

Laters

-Pyro Demon Lord


End file.
